Vietato L'Amore
by Disastro
Summary: .:Disastro:. Serie de Drabbles inconexos sobre Edward y Bella, basados en canciones de la banda Paramore. IX: This Circle.
1. Just Like Me

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Bella, ni Edward, ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

* * *

**_Just like me_**

"_And you never said that you meant to save someone, somebody just like me …"_

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

La clase de Biología. Incómoda. Eterna.

Lo mire de reojo, su pálida piel, sus facciones perfectas y aquellos ojos negros como el carbón que hubieran atemorizado a cualquiera… Pero no a mí.

Después del accidente él me ha evitado, o al menos eso creo, en cambio yo me he preguntado ¿Por qué habría de salvarme? ¿A alguien _como yo_? No puedo explicármelo.

Lo mire de nuevo, él también me observaba. Aparte la mirada avergonzada, pero no por haber sido pillada observándolo, más bien por el hecho de saber que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el me había salvado, a alguien _como yo._

_

* * *

_

**Nota: Primer Drabble! (Espero que sean más xD) Esta es una canción que me encanta, de una banda que me encanta**. **Me puse a escucharla y mi conciencia no me hubiera dejado en paz si no lo publicaba xP **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo =D Y dejen reviews, son gratis ;)**


	2. Adore

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Bella, ni Edward, ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

_

* * *

_

**_Adore_**

_"I don't mean to run but every time you come around, I feel more alive, than ever…"_

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

Corrí, era lo único que podía hacer para alejarme de todo… de ella.

Porque ella era la única razón por la que todos los días corría sin rumbo, esperando a que todo esto terminara, que pasara un tiempo y se fuera…

Pero este pensamiento hacia que mi alma se desgarrará, porque ella, aunque lo negara, me hacia sentir vivo como nunca antes lo había estado.

Porque ella es lo que necesito, lo que _adoro.__

* * *

_

**Nota: ****Cortito, cortito. Pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una bella canción que les recomiendo escuchar =D**


	3. When It Rains

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Bella, ni Edward (aunque quisiera), ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

_

* * *

_

**_When It Rains_**

_"So why can't you stay, just long enough to explain…?"_

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

El traqueteo de la lluvia al caer inundo la habitación, otra vez, es la tercera vez que llueve hoy y cada vez yo la observo, buscando en ella un consuelo, una respuesta para saber porque Edward se fue a quien sabe donde dejándonos a todos, a mi.

Me reí en silencio, la antigua Bella no estuviera haciendo esto, ella estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de observar la lluvia, pero la antigua Bella ya no está, Edward se la llevo consigo.

Porque _cuando llueve_ no puedo hacer otra cosa que observar las finas gotas de agua caer, esperando, que él este observando las mismas gotas que yo en algún lugar cercano, para que cuando cesé, vuelva y diga:

_"Todo esta bien Bella, todo esta bien…" _

_

* * *

_

**Nota:**** Bella canción, que realmente me amarga y me da ganas de llorar.**

**El final del Drabble lo encuentro medio meloso (no se si les parecerá igual) y esta ambientado en Luna Nueva. No se ustedes pero a mi me dan ganas de matar a Edward por haberla dejado, pero luego recordé_ "Es Edward Cullen, no puedes odiarlo"_** **y me content****é**** con ****é****l xP**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima!**


	4. Brighter

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Bella, ni Edward (aunque quisiera), ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

* * *

**_Brighter_**

_"And if it ends today, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone…"_

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

Bella dormía, serena, impasible. Amaba observarla así, se veía tan tranquila y hermosa.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, aunque nada en él viviera aún dolía, me dolía el hecho de pensar que, aunque yo no lo desee, algún día ella seria como yo, un ser frío y sin alma, no volvería a sentir aquella calidez y jamás podría volver observarla de esta manera.

No sé si su corazón dejara de latir hoy, mañana, en un año o diez, tampoco sé si yo seré el causante de lo que será o alguien más tendrá la culpa, pero lo único que sé es que, ella es y será lo más _brillante_ en mi "vida".

* * *

**Nota: Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know that it's not this hard? Well it's not this hard, but if you take what's yours and I take mine. Must we go there? Please not this- ****Emm… ****perdón****, me deje llevar X3**

**Y este Nuevo Drabble va dedicado a **_**FatiPotter**_** y a _Locaxx_ (para que no te quejes niña), espero que les haya gustado a todos =D y si no, pues, que le vamos a hacer jejeje.**


	5. Hallelujah

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Bella, ni Edward (aunque quisiera), ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

* * *

**_Hallelujah_**

_"And we've got time on our hands. And we've got, got nothing but time on our hands._

_Got nothing but, got nothing but. Got nothing but time on our hands…"_

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

-Edward…- me llamo Bella con voz suave.

Nos encontrábamos en la pradera en donde le había mostrado lo que sucede con el sol, yo la rodeaba con mi brazo mientras acariciaba su cabello con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-Yo…- titubeo antes de contestar, en estos momentos me alegraría de poder leer sus pensamientos-…quiero saber porque… porque no me conviertes…-

Cuando dijo eso mi mano se quedo quieta.

-Mi querida Bella, no quiero que… seas como yo…-dije tratando de usar las palabras correctas- Lo que trato de decir es que… yo, nosotros, solo tenemos al tiempo, no tenemos más nada…-

-Pero…- le puse un dedo en los labios suavemente.

-Shhh… Por favor, no digas nada, solo, no lo digas…-

* * *

**Nota:**** Otro Drabble desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Edward, **

**es que se me hace mas sencillo escribir como él ve las cosas x3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer =D **


	6. Another Day

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Bella, ni Edward (aunque quisiera), ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

* * *

**_Another Day_**

_"__Your voice comes in and now it's fading. I can't believe this is so frustrating"_

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

He llegado a que cada vez que hago algo peligroso o estúpido o estúpido y peligroso, puedo escuchar la voz de Edward.

Aquel día quería comprobar mi teoría. Fui a casa de Jacob y tome la motocicleta.

_"Isabella Swan, suelta esa motocicleta."_ Su voz aterciopelada sonaba enfada y tenia cierto tono de preocupación.

_"No"_ Repuse mentalmente.

_"Baja de la motocicleta…"_ Ordenó._"Bella quita el pie de ahí"_

Muy tarde, ya había arrancado, pero no logre adelantar ni medio metro antes de caerme.

_"No me digas que no te lo dije" _Dijo Edward de forma burlona.

_"¿Por qué no te callas?"_ Oh, oh, mal uso del verbo callar.

Y tan rápido como empecé a escuchar su voz deje de oírla, es simplemente frustrante. Pero igual, siempre habrá _otro día_.

* * *

**Nota:**** Lamento la tardanza! ****Hay cuatro razones por la que no actualicé:**

**1. ****Exámenes.**

**2. ****Estaba súper-archi-mega-híper-recontrá ocupada**

**3. ****La maldición del quinto capitulo (Larga historia X3)**

**4. ****Un terrible bloqueo de escritor.**

**Disculpen las molestias. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el Drabble (El cual representa más o menos el lado seudo masoquista de Bella xP) y ¡Felices Fiestas! =D**


	7. Oh Star

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bella, ni Edward (aunque quisiera), ni ningún otro personaje de la saga Twilight me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer, además, si fueran míos, ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto?_

_

* * *

__**Oh Star**_

"_And now I let my dreams consume me and tell me what to think. But hold on, hold on._

_What am I dreaming?"_

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

No poder dormir es una de las cosas que mas _odio_ de mi condición. Al dormir puedes olvidarte de todo lo que sucede alrededor, desconectarte de todo y solo… _soñar_.

La ventaja que tienen los humanos de dormir es que al despertar no recuerdan sus sueños, simplemente _olvidan_.

El problema esta en ese punto, nosotros los vampiros soñamos despiertos y _nunca olvidamos_, nunca. Lo único que ha ocupado mis "sueños" ha sido _ella_.

Estos sueños me inundan, me invaden, _me consumen_… Todos por su culpa, porque ella no es una estrella fugaz, no desaparece. Ella es una _estrella_ que ha venido para _quedarse_…

**

* * *

Nota:**

***La autora se reporta para ser aniquilada por los demás autores por una desaparición injusta que le ha costado el odio de sus lectores***

**¡¡¡¡¡Sorry, bekümmert, ked af, désolé, spiacente, beklager, przepraszam, desculpe, regret, ledsen, omlouvat se, žao mi je, pahoillaan y finalmente PERD****Ó****N!!!!!**

**Lamento tanto haber desaparecido. Este fic me tenia bloqueada T-T**

**Espero que no me odien T-T**


	8. Crushcrushcrush

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo esto pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la trama, los personajes y... Para que me molesto, si ustedes saben el resto…__  
_

* * *

**_Crushcrushcrush_**

_"If you want to play it like a game, well, come on, come on, let's play…"_

**(Bella's POV)**

Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los míos, _otra vez_.

Esto se había vuelto casi un _juego_. Sus ojos sobre mí, mis ojos sobre él. Pero definitivamente era un juego que _no quería_ dejar de jugar.

Algo en Edward Cullen llamaba _demasiado_ mi atención -más de lo que debería-, pero extrañamente esta sensación de interés me gustaba, aunque sin duda jamás lo admitiría.

Y nuestro pequeño juego comienza de nuevo.

_Cullen_ vs. _Swan_.

_Oro_ vs. _Chocolate_.

* * *

**Nota:**

**¡He vuelto!**

**Y esta vez un poco más alegre con otro drabble ambientado en Twilight. Amo la canción Crushcrushcrush, dan ganas de cantar a todo pulmón aunque el vecino de al lado se quede sordo… xD**

**¿Han visto el logo de New Moon? A mi me encanto, sobre todo el color.**

**Si lo vieron, ¡bien! Si no, ¡que esperan para buscarlo! (Ok, mucha propaganda)**

**Que pasen un buen día, noche o la hora que sea.**

_S.S._


	9. This Circle

**_Disclaimer_**_: Todo le pertenece a Ya-Saben-Quién, y no, no estoy hablando de él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Lord Voldemort, Voldy o como quieran llamarlo... Hablo de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**_This Circle_**

_"Take this time to realize that you always force a smile in the midst of trial, and everything is always right..."_

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

Me encontraba recostado en un sillón de mi habitación, _solo_, _triste_ y _aburrido_.

Pero no iba a admitir la segunda.

-¿Edward?-la voz de soprano de Alice llego a mis oídos.

Giré la cabeza para observarla mejor.

-¿Si Alice?-le pregunté.

-¿Estas bien?-esa se había convertido en sus preguntas y respuestas para mí, _"¿Estas bien Edward?"_, _"¿Te sucede algo?"_. Y yo con una sonrisa siempre respondía:

-Todo esta bien Alice, todo.-

Y ella, no muy convencida, siempre se va.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, la _extraño_, la _añoro_, la _necesito_. Bella se había vuelto el aire que respiro.

Pero no voy a admitirlo porque, _todo esta bien, todo._

* * *

**Nota:**

_¡¡¡¡¡Lamento tanto haber desaparecido!!!!!_

_¡Perdón, perdón, clemencia!_

_¿Serian misericordiosos y me perdonarían?_

_Si es así gracias y si no, comprendo._

_En fin, ¿les gusto?_

**_Disastro _**_(Nuevo nick)_


End file.
